Escape
by steelefan
Summary: after the diptheria relay, steele has completely lost his mind and wants to kidnap Balto and Jenna. watch as they go through demanding life threating challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Escape**

On a lonely night in Nome Alaska in 1925, the town hero Balto was sitting on his boat with his mate Jenna. The two canines sat and talked for a while about the recent diphtheria epidemic.

"So Jenna, what did you do when you first got back to Nome when you left?" Balto asked.

"I ran to the old house on the far side of town, the old abandoned one, to just be alone…. I was so scared you weren't gonna come back. After that, I went to the boiler room to tell everyone what happened… they didn't believe me, and that's when Steele came in and told his lie… he made me so upset. Jenna said quietly.

"I'm sorry he was making you so upset, I promise I'll keep him away from you." Balto said wrapping his paws around the husky's neck.

"Don't bother , I doubt that he's gonna show his face again in this town anytime soon." Jenna said happily.

"I guess we'll see, I hope he doesn't." Balto said.

The two soon completed their conversation and departed back to their respective homes. However, unknown to the couple, someone was watching them from the shadows.

"You think you can steal my life and my girl? Well you have another thing coming Balto, I'm gonna ruin you." Steele said from the shadows. "I have my plan to get you…"

Steele ran to an old house on the edge of town. Inside, it was abandoned and very large. Steele went inside where he had set a series of traps to try and get Balto and Jenna. He had decided that he would give them a fighting chance for survival… but at the cost of body parts. He was gonna finally get Balto back for good.

**Alright, so this is just an intro, its not very good but I promise it's gonna get very good soon. I ask you to help me with my new Balto fan page on facebook at **** truebaltofans**** thank you so much for helping, this page needs likes and some members to post updates in it, thank you for your help –steelefan.**


	2. Steele's new look

**Escape: Chapter 2**

At the old house, Steele prepared for the arrival of Balto and Jenna, but, there was one problem, he had no idea how he was going to get them to come there.

"Maybe you can act injured and they'll come to you." Said a large malamute by the name of Sam.

"They would never come help me, they would let me die if I was hurt, this is why I'm the big brother Sam!" Steele snarled in his younger brother's face.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any brilliant plans!" Sam shot back angrily.

"Wait, I heard Jenna talking about she liked to come to this house a lot, maybe she'll come here with Balto!" Steele said happily.

"And you're going to wait?" Sam said; getting a drink of water.

"What time is it?" Steele asked looking out one of the windows.

"Probably about eleven or twelve midnight, why?" Sam asked. Looking at his brother curiously.

"You'll see." Steele said darkly.

With those words, Steele bolted out the front door and towards Jenna's house.

Inside Jenna's, Jenna was getting ready for bed. She had just finished getting brushed by Rosie and was now going out to the backyard to lay in her dog house. As she got comfortable on the bed, she heard the faint sounds of paw steps near her.

"Balto? Is that you?" She asked in a tired voice.

The rustling continued and started getting closer and closer.

"Balto answer me." She said sternly, looking into the dark.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I not who you wanted to see my dear?" Steele said in a low, evil tone.

Jenna jumped up and was about to bark for help when Steele tackled her and knocked the wind out of her.

"Listen bitch, you're coming with me!" Steele said. Steele then hit her hard on her neck and knocked her out cold.

"Take her to the house!" Steele said to Sam who had just arrived.

"Do I have to drag her all the way there!?" He said surprisingly.

"Oh for Christ sake Sam! You really are a fat ass! Just take her there!" Steele said angrily.

Sam grabbed her scruff and started dragging her and made one final remark." I'm just chubby…" He said slightly annoyed.

"What was that fat boy?" Steele said sternly.

"N… nothing Steele." Sam said quietly, dragging Jenna away.

"heh, now for the lobo." Steele said.

Steele ran to the old trawler and quietly walked up to the sleeping wolf dog.

Balto was a light sleeper and was silently aware of someone near him, and because of his sense of smell, he knew who it was too, but decided to silently await a strike. When he felt Steele right on top of him, he jumped up and grabbed Steele's scruff and threw him down.

"Well, looks like wolf dog Balto isn't as bad as he looks." Steele said with a smirk.

Balto swiped his face hard with his paw. "What do you want!?"

Steele was in slight shock when he was hit and when he looked back up at Balto, he had a nice fresh scar that went from his left eye down to his muzzle, that would without a doubt be with him for the rest of his life. Unable to see out of his left eye, he spat at Balto. "You're gonna regret that lobo!"

Balto stomped on his bad eye and forever blinded the malamute's left eye, which unknown to him now, would help the wolf dog later on.

Steele kicked Balto hard in the crotch and caused Balto to fall to the ground. Steele then got up and looked at Balto in the eyes. To Balto, Steele looked more evil than ever with the scar and how his eye was drained of it's blue color, and was left with just white.

"You're coming with me!" Steele spat. Steele then knocked Balto as well and dragged him to the house and put him in a room where he and Jenna would wake up soon.

Steele walked over to Sam and fell over and groaned.

"What happened Steele!?" Sam asked, running over to his big brother.

"Damn wolf dog fucking blinded my left eye!" Steele looked away so that Sam couldn't see him.

"It can't be that bad." Sam said.

Steele uncovered his face to reveal a deep red scar and milky white eye

"Oh Shit! Here, let me help." Sam said. Sam started licking his big brother's eye and reduced the throbbing pain. "Does that feel better?"

Steele stood up slowly and tried closing his left and right eye to test his eyesight. "What the fuck?! I can't see from my left! I thought you said you could fix it!" Steele said quickly.

"I can't fix blindness Steele." Sam said sadly.

Steele walked over to an old mirror and looked at his new face. "He's gonna pay for making this pretty face flawed!"

Sam walked up next to him. "They'll wake up soon."

"Make sure we give that wolf dog absolute hell!" Steele spat. Steele walked over to an old blanket. "Wake me up when the love birds are up."

"Yes sir." Sam responded.

Steele fell asleep quickly as Sam watched Balto and Jenna closely through small windows they had set up to allow them to watch them throughout their punishment. "I'll make sure the right thing is done here Steele, I promise."

**Chapter 2! Hope you liked it, comment and like the story pwease! And please don't forget about True Balto Fans on Facebook! It'll be a great place to see updates and current Balto events going on, also a good place to post your story ideas and fan art!**


	3. day 1

**Chapter 3**

About an hour had past when Balto finally woke up.

"Wha…? Where am I!?" Balto screamed frantically.

Next to him, Jenna slowly got up.

"Alright Steele! Let us out of here and we won't tell anyone what you did! Just let us go!" Jenna screamed as she started to panic slightly.

On the other side of the viewing window, Sam took note of the two being awake and trying to find a way out. He turned around and walked over to his sleeping brother.

"They're awake Steele…" Sam said quietly.

Steele opened one eye, looked up at Sam and grinned evilly. "Perfect, time to have some fun."

"What are you gonna do to them?" Sam asked as his brother looked at them through the window.

"I want them to pay." Steele said as he walked over to the door into the room where Balto and Jenna were. Steele then pushed the door open where Balto and Jenna were tied to chains and he walked up to them with an evil grin.

"What do you want with us you creep!?" Balto yelled.

"I want my revenge Lobo! I want you to pay!" Steele said, walking into the light where he could be seen.

Jenna shivered at the sight of him and backed up slightly.

"What's wrong Little Red? Don't like the new look?" Steele said with a dark smile.

"What happened to you…?" Jenna asked, backing into a corner.

"You're boyfriend got a bit of an attitude on me." Steele said as he towered over the red husky.

"Get away from her!" Balto yelled.

Steele turned around and kicked Balto to the end of his chain. "Don't you dare interfere!" Steele yelled.

Jenna screamed and started crying. As she cried Steele put a paw on her. "Don't cry honey, you'll be fine." Steele said. Steele then dragged their chains to a device that held their back legs in place that had a blade. "Now, you will have to escape this device or it will cut off your leg. You have to answer five questions that I will ask, correctly. If you answer wrongly, you will move further into the trap and it will cut off more, but, if you answer correctly, it will move back slightly and cut off less. If you answer all correctly, it'll be a small cut, you answer wrong, and, well, you know what happens." Steele grinned and his one good eye flashed with excitement.

"You're insane…." Balto whispered.

"First question, what gave you the right to interfere in my sled run?" Steele asked calmly.

"You were lost! The kids were dieing!" Balto yelled.

"And you were running out of time…" Jenna said quietly.

Steele looked at them. He smiled at Jenna and then frowned at the wolf dog. "I'll except your answer Jenna, but I can't say the same for Balto here." Steele then pushed the blade closer to Balto and the other blade away from Jenna a little bit.

"Let me go Steele!" Balto screamed in a panic. All he saw when he looked down was this huge blade towering over him, ready to cut him in two. Steele of course, was plainly enjoying this.

Jenna simply sat there with tears running down her face. She knew that she just had to play along and they just might get out alive.

"Next question, why is it that you two were the only ones who didn't just listen to me?!" Steele said with a slight attitude and snarl.

Balto was about to answer when Jenna gave him a look that told him to jut play into his game, but Balto just couldn't do it. "Because we have brains and knew that you were scum." He said plainly.

"No! it was because we were foolish and didn't see how amazing you were!" Jenna blurted out, hoping that Steele would except her answer as both of theirs.

"Heh, always so humble Jenna, but I cant take that answer for both of you, only you." Steele then pushed Balto further into the trap and pushed Jenna out more. Balto yelped and started breathing heavily and Jenna started crying lightly but did her best to hold back the tears.

"Next question, and this one is a two part question, one will apply to Jenna, and the other to you Balto." Steele said with an evil smile and then lightly scratched his claw along Balto's neck.

"Just ask." Balto said nervously.

"Why did you not try to stop Balto from interfering with me? And Balto, why did you have to be such a bitch!?" Steele asked in their faces.

"I was too blind to see how perfect you are…" Jenna said closing her eyes.

"I didn't feel like being pushed around anymore." Balto said more calmly this time but still persistent enough to be serious.

This time Steele got frustrated that Balto wasn't afraid of what was happening, and he slapped him across the face and ignored Jenna. "That's it! One final question and this only refers to you Lobo!" Steele then took Jenna out of the trap and tied her up and then walked back to Balto. "answer correctly and I'll let you out without a scratch, answer wrongly, and I'll kill you right here. Now, tell me Balto, who's the best, most popular dog in Nome and still the one who you should worship?"

Balto looked at him coldly and then to Jenna. Jenna looked at him and mouthed to him to just give in, and finally, Balto said what he was supposed to say. "Steele, you're the best dog not just in town, but to ever be born in this world, you should be worshipped as a god and I was the one who was in the wrong here."

Steele looked at Balto and smiled happily but still darkly. He then took Balto out of the chains and tied him to the wall next to Jenna. "Now, was that so hard?"

"No, it was my fault." Balto said humbly.

Steele walked over to the two and knocked them out cold so he could prepare the next torture. "Good puppies." Steele then walked back into the room where his brother was watching.

"That wasn't what you were supposed to do Steele." Sam said angrily.

"Sam, I'll do what I want alright? Besides, you know I'll get this done right." Steele said with a smile. Steele then went and sat down to take a nap and soon dozed off.

Sam, sat and watched his brother for about five minutes. "Time to start my own plan." Sam then walked to the device that Steele just used and took one of the blades. "I'm gonna make this right."


	4. new findings and new experiencess

**Chapter 4**

Inside the locked room, Balto had just woken up yet again from being knocked out by Steele. When he looked around a bit, he noticed that the door into the room where Sam and Steele were was slightly ajar, and he went over slowly to see what was happening inside there. When he walked inside the room, he found that Steele and Sam were still asleep, with Steele having a set of keys in his mouth.

"So those are what's gonna get us out of here." Balto said to himself in a low whisper.

Balto slowly made his way over to the sleeping malamute, and put his paw on the keys. As slowly as Balto could possibly go, he moved the keys out of his loosely hanging jaw and walked slowly over to the other room to get Jenna.

"Jenna, Jenna honey, wake up." Balto said, quietly nudging her awake.

"Wha? Whats going on?" Jenna asked.

"I got the keys from Steele, we can get out now." Balto said happily but still quietly.

"But… how?" Jenna asked standing up.

"They were just hanging out of his mouth, he's such a deep sleeper!" Balto said happily.

Jenna looked at him with a scared expression on his face. "Balto, no he's not…. He's a really light sleeper… when he forced me to sleep with him a few times, he would wake up constantly in the night… something is wrong…"

Balto slowly looked over her shoulder and saw another door next to the one he just went in open up and a black and white malamute stepped out and smiled at him smugly.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone really would try to get out if given the chance, too bad you act on impulse!" Steele said.

Steele ran over to Balto and pinned him to the ground with Jenna standing behind him, too afraid to move. "You, take my glory, my girl, my job, my good looks, and then you try to run? Damn you're a pain in my ass!"

"Please Steele, I'm sorry I tried to escape…. Just let me go!" Balto pleaded.

"I'm not letting you out until I get what I want!" Steele roared.

Steele dragged Balto by his scruff and put him in a separate room where he had a shorter chain. Now he was away from Jenna, and he had no idea how long it was going to be before he saw her again.

"Steele, please don't hurt her." Balto pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want… as long as you leave her alone."

"Anything?" Steele said smugly.

"Yes, anything." Balto said, looking up at the large dog in front of him.

Steele chuckled slightly and got down to his level so he could look directly into his eyes.

Balto looked back and gulped, Steele was already scary to him, but now, he was just plain terrifying.

"Balto, I'm a guy, and you should know that from being a guy you get…. Urges. And well, it's been a while since was able to let those urges out." Steele said while he lightly scratched under Balto's chin.

"What are you saying….?" Balto asked nervously.

"I've had some very good fun with both genders, and if you want me to leave Jenna alone so badly, then I think you can help with my favorite type of sex, some rough housing." Steele said with a grin of darkness.

"You… You… you want me to…. Submit to you?" Balto said with a stutter.

Steele walked behind Balto and chuckled slightly. "I may be one of the darkest dogs you've ever met, but I'll go gentle on you."

Balto gulped and lifted his tail "You promise?"

"I never break a promise, so yes, I'll leave the girl alone." Steele said rather nicely.

Steele proceeded to mount the wolf dog and solely penetrate him. He kept his promise by going gentle on Balto and was acting very out of character for himself.

Balto whined and did tear up a little bit, but what scared him the most wasn't the fact that he was being raped, but that after Steele was done, he as comforting him. For about fifteen minutes, Steele sat next to him and licked his cheek until he calmed down. This was extremely new to him, he'd never seen Steele act to so friendly.

"Steele, why are you being so nice?" Balto asked quietly.

"What? You think I'm being nice to _you_? This is for me, not you!" Steele roared.

Balto just sat quietly and looked at the malamute when he was told, and whenever he looked into his blue eye, he new there was something very bad about his past that was hiding there. Unfortunately, he knew that trying to talk to him wouldn't be the best will of actions, so when he took him back into the room where Jenna had fallen asleep, he left off with one thing. "Steele, if you ever need to talk, I'll listen."

Steele huffed and walked into the other room and started thinking about his puppy hood.

_Flashback_

"Please Mommy! Don't lock me in the dark closet again! Please! I'll be a good puppy! Steele said in tears.

"Shut up you little bastard!" A brown female wolf dog roared

Over and over the small dog was hit and then finally thrown into a closet where he was left alone for hours on end.

"Bella! Please let him out of there! He's just a pup! Our masters won't be home for another hour! He can't be alone in there!" A male black and white malamute said.

"Shut up you damn cripple!" The female said.

The large female then walked away, leaving the injured dog and the pup.

"Daddy! Help me!" Steele screamed in tears from inside.

The male attempted to drag himself over to the closet, but it was no use, four badly broken legs didn't allow for much mobility. "Daddy is trying little guy, but he's having trouble, just try to sleep and I'm gonna be right out here for you. I love you." The large dog said.

"I love you too daddy…" Steele said more calmly.

"Daddy is always gonna be here for y-…." The large male was then cut off in his sentence, and went silent.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Steele yelled. "No daddy please! Dadday!"

_End flashback_

Steele layed down started crying into his paws "Daddy…."

**Another chapter my pups! Hope you liked it, comment, like, and favorite the story please! **


	5. ending number 1

**Chapter 5**

Balto sat next to the door where Steele was on the other side crying to himself. Balto thought to himself about what he should do to get out of this situation, but, there was a problem, he not only wanted to get out, he wanted to help the malamute. For some reason that he couldn't quite figure out, he thought that maybe if he learned more about him, it would make more sense to him as to why Steele kidnapped him and Jenna.

"Balto? What are you doing?" Jenna asked softly.

"Just thinking, that's all." He replied without looking at her.

"You wanna tell me what you're thinking about?" She asked, walking up next to him and sitting down.

Balto sighed. "I wanna find a way out of here, but I just… I don't know, I wanna help Steele break free from what he's become."

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked curiously.

"I get that feeling when I look into his eye that there's a very troubled past in there, and I can't just sit back and let someone suffer like that, it doesn't sit right with me." Balto said looking down.

Jenna looked at him and put a paw on his shoulder. "Balto, I know how you feel, and it's a great thing that you feel that way. All I want is for you to do what you feel is right, I trust you."

"Thanks Jen' I'll do my best." Balto said with a smile.

"Good, now, lets just see what he has in store for us next." Jenna replied.

In the other room, Steele was ready or his next move on the couple. He stepped out into the room and walked up to them. "Ready ladies?"

"Steele, before we do this, I wanna talk to you, alone." Balto said sternly.

"Huh?" Steele said confused, as he was caught off guard.

"You heard me, I'm not afraid of you, and I demand that I get to talk to you and that you will tell me the truth." Balto said quickly.

Steele looked over at Jenna, who gave him a nod to listen to him. "Fine, one time!"

Balto grinned and followed Steele into another room where they sat across from each other.

"So what do you want? And the only reason I'm doing this is because Jenna said I should and I told myself to start listening to at least her advice a little." Steel said grumpily.

Balto made eye contact with him and started. "Tell me about your past Steele, I wanna know why you're doing this."

"I had a great puppy hood! Who are you to say otherwise?" Steele said quickly.

"Two things, I heard you crying not too long ago, and I said nothing about your puppy hood." Balto said seriously.

Steele looked at him and quickly went stiff.

"Yup, you should give me more credit for things, if you opened your mind up a little bit you'd notice that you aren't as slick as you think." Balto said with a grin.

Steele jumped up and tackled him. "Shut up!"

Balto looked up at him. "Do you wanna keep fighting people or would you like to just talk about it and make yourself feel better? You might actually learn something."

Steele growled at him. "Stop fucking talking! You don't know me!"

"Then let me know who you really are you freaking Oreo cookie!" Balto screamed.

Steele let off of Balto and backed up. "I haven't been called a name by anyone in two years…"

"First for everything I guess, now why don't you tell me why you hate me so much and what happened to you Steele!" Balto said.

Steele sighed and sat down. "When I was two months old, my mom died and my father got into a really bad accident. The accident broke all four of his legs and I was left wit h pretty much no one to watch after me… except for one female, who at first, my dad thought was nice, god was he wrong!"

Balto walked over to him and sat closer. "What did she do to you?"

Steele looked at him sadly. "She would beat me and lock me in closets…. My dad couldn't help me because of his injuries. One day, she beat me and locked me up again, my dad was right next to me by the door and he tried talking to me through the door. But… as he was talking… he died. I had heard later on that his heart just gave out… I never once got to say goodbye…"

"Steele…"

"The reason I hated you, was because that bitch was a wolf dog. Ever since then, I didn't trust any mixed breed dog…" Steele said as he started to cry.

Balto put a paw on his shoulder, and then pulled him into a hug. He buried his muzzle into the fluffy malamute and rubbed his back slowly. "I don't want you to hate me anymore Steele."

"If you listened, you would've noticed that I said 'I hated you' in my last statement. I spoke in the past tense for a reason.." Steele said through tears.

Balto hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry Steele."

Steele then wrapped his own paws around Balto. "I'm sorry too…"

The two kept hugging for about ten more seconds when Steele randomly howled out.

"Serves you right you little shit!" Sam yelled with a pipe in his mouth.

"Wha? Who are you?!" Balto yelled.

Sam shoved Balto against a wall. "His brother, and now, he's gonna get what he deserves!"

Steele got up and attempted to run when Sam caught him and beat his back legs with the pipe until he fell.

"Please! Sam! Leave me alone." Steele yelled.

"This is for every time you put me down!" Sam then beat his brother to a bloody pulp. He bashed in his ribs, snapped his back legs, and collapsed a lung.

Balto got up after being out cold for about a minute, and he shoved a broken piece of glass in Sam's neck. The large dog fell to the ground, and when Balto was sure he was dead, he went over to Steele.

"Steele…"

Steele lightly put his paw on Balto's and looked at him. "Thank you…. Friend…" Steele then went silent, and the light flicks of his tail stopped.

Balto kissed the top of his head. "You're a good dog Steele… I'll never forget you."

Balto got Jenna and the two walked out of the house together. Neither one of them ever forgot what happened there over the two day period.

_One week later_

Balto was walking towards the town vet where he would spend some time hanging out with some of the dogs that were sick. When he walked inside, he sat in a small waiting room, waiting for the vet to take him to a room.

"C'mon boy, you can do it." The vet said.

Balto looked in the direction of one of the intensive care doors and saw a large dog with two large casts on his back legs, and cast wrapped around his torso. "Steele?" 

"You didn't think I would die now right?" Steele said with a smile and a chuckle.

Balto ran up to him and hugged him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily ya know."

"But how?" Balto asked.

"doesn't matter, all that matters is this petty bullshit between us, is over." Steele said.

"I'm glad, now what do we do?" Balto asked, as he didn't really know anything the two had in common.

"We rest, I'm tired from all this, wanna hang out at the boiler room?" Steele asked.

"Can you?" Balto asked, referring to his injuries.

Steele walked passed him and out into the street. "Don't be a slow poke! Lets go!"

Balto smiled and chased after him and the two walked off to forever and finally, be friends.

**Alright, so I'm thinking that this is not an official end to this story. I wanna know what you think about it, would you rather this be the ending, or would you rather an alternate ending where Steele continues his torture? Ill just leave this one as a quick end but add a different one after it, you guys make the call.**


End file.
